Moemon Pokedex
by Espeon of Shadows
Summary: This a purely informational story for my other story, Aoshi's Moemon Adventures.  This gives the moemon moedex data on moemon.
1. Bulbasaur to Venusaur

Alright, this is a spinoff (if you can call it that) I'm doing that is the moedex entries of the moemon in my other story, Aoshi's Moemon Adventure. You should check that story out before reading this one, as this is purely informational. Alright, let's go, everyone!

Chapter 1

001-003: Bulbasaur Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Bulbasaur

Moedex Number: 001

Species: Seed Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Bulbasaur mostly consume vegetables, but have been known to consume fruit and meat as well.

Ability: Overgrow

Appearance: Bulbasaur wear a blue mini dress that reached their knees, and have big red eyes and a green bulb on their neck length green hair.

Height: 4'04"

Weight: 89.2lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

Weak Against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: Ivysaur (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Info: Bulbasaur are very well liked by several groups due to their shy natures. When they're around people they love, however, they are very upbeat and happy, like most grass types are. However, some even more maniacal fan segments enjoy Bulbasaur due to the fact many grass moemon, especially grass/poison, secrete a fluid during coitus which increases the sexual stimulation of their partner.

* * *

Moemon: Ivysaur

Moedex Number: 002

Species: Seed Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Ivysaur consume mostly meat based products, as well as consume many of the sweeter kinds of fruit.

Ability: Overgrow

Appearance: Ivysaur wear very modest clothes, consisting of a blue dress and long green hair down to the shoulders, a pink bud on top of their head.

Height: 5'03"

Weight: 98.7lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

Weak Against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: Venusaur (Lvl 32)

Evolves From: Bulbasaur

Info: Ivysaur are even more shy then their pre-evolutions, butt on the flip side are much more open sexually to their trainers. Ivysaur are well loved by trainers mainly for their different powders that can be used in both battles and sex. The petals on Ivysaurs' buds release and incredibly good scent, and can be ground to create an aphrodisiac.

* * *

Moemon: Venusaur

Moedex Number: 003

Species: Seed Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Venusaur is almost a completely carnivorous species, feeding solely on the meat of other animals. However, they have also been known to consume other food products with the exception of fruit and vegetables.

Ability: Overgrow

Appearance: Venusaru are tall women with loose, long green hair flowing down their back, with a pink flower on top of their head. They have deep, red eyes and a wide smile, and wear blue long sleeve shirts combined with a blue dress.

Height: 6'01"

Weight: 107.2lbs

Cup Size: DD

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

Weak Against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Ivysaur

Info: Venusaur are no longer as shy as their previous forms, and are now rather strong willed. It is often very hard to satisfy a Venusaur sexually, though if you are capable of doing so they will view you as a worthy trainer. To counteract this, the pollen that Venusaur releases from the flower on its head is an aphrodisiac powerful enough to make a person desire sex for an extended period of time (The "viagra" of moemon), which is why the species is so coveted.

* * *

So, how was it? This is purely for information purposes for my story.


	2. Charmander to Charizard

Okay, here's the second portion of my moedex, the Charmander family, which is rather special, as it is the evolution family of Cara, Aoshi's starter moemon. So, read on!

Chapter 2

004-006: Charmander Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Charmander

Moedex Number: 004

Species: Lizard Moemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Charmander are a mostly omnivorous species which consumes many kinds of berries as well as meat.

Ability: Blaze

Appearance: Charmander resemble teenagers with orange shirts and miniskirts, and have blue eyes and orange hair down to their neck.

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 97lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel

Weak Against: Water, Ground, Rock

Evolves into: Charmeleon (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Info: Charmander are incredibly hotheaded pokemon, who have a tendency to speak their minds. Charmander often display contempt for people who cross them, but also dislike people she sees as unworthy. It is very hard to gain the trust of a Charmander, and they often refuse to acknowledge their owners. However, once their trainer has gained their trust, they will lay down their lives for them.

* * *

Moemon: Charmeleon

Moedex Number: 005

Species: Flame Moemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Charmeleon are an omnivorous species, who mainly prefer meat and wheat products, but can still eat vegetables and fruit.

Ability: Blaze

Appearance: Charmeleon resemble taller versions of themselves, wearing a red shirt and red skirt, with ice blue eyes and red hair down to her shoulders.

Height: 5'05"

Weight: 102lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel

Weak Against: Water, Ground, Rock

Evolves into: Charizard (Lvl 36)

Evolves From: Charmander

Info: Charmeleon shoot scorching hot flames from their mouths, and they use many powerful physical attacks. They are even more passionate and hotheaded then their pre-evolutions, in both battle and sex. Charmeleon are willing to do anything for the person they acknowledge as their master, and will use any means necessary to protect them.

* * *

Moemon: Charizard

Moedex Number: 006

Species: Flame Moemon

Type: Fire/Flying

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Charizard are a species that are almost completely carnivorous, enjoying meat and other human foods, but dislike but can still consume fruit and vegetables.

Ability: Blaze

Appearance: Charizard wear orange shirts, long skirts, orange hair down their back, and blue eyes. They also have orange wings out of their back that they can fly with.

Height: 6'01"

Weight: 112lbs

Cup Size: DD

Strong Against: Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, Fighting

Weak Against: Water, Electric, Rock

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Charmeleon

Info: Charizard are a very powerful species that are well liked for their intense passion in sex, although they have strange sexual desires, often being horny at strange times. They are also very protective of their trainers, and are also rather selfish, preferring to keep their master all to themselves. It takes Charizard a long time to get used to a new trainer, but when they do, they become a useful battler and sexual partner.

* * *

So, how is it? I need to know!


	3. Squirtle to Blastoise

Alright, here's the third chapter, the Squirtle family! Last starter moemon!

Chapter 3

007-009: Squirtle Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Squirtle

Moedex Number: 007

Species: Tiny Turtle Moemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Squirtle consume mainly fish based products, as well as fruit and wheat products.

Ability: Torrent

Appearance: Squirtle wear an oversized yellow t-shirt and bright blue shorts with a big tail sticking out the back. They also posses blue hair reaching down to the neck as well as bright red eyes.

Height: 4'08"

Weight: 95.7lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves into: Wartortle (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Info: Squirtle are very happy, upbeat moemon, who are always in a good mood. They are very well liked due to the fact that they are easy to get along with, and treat their trainers with great deference. They are also well liked in the bed department due to the fact that they can get turned on very easily and have the tightest pussies of the three starters.

* * *

Moemon: Wartortle

Moedex Number: 008

Species: Turtle Moemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Wartortle consume mostly fish and other meat based products, though it has not been unheard of for them to consume other forms of food like fruits and wheat based products.

Ability: Torrent

Appearance: Wartortle wear a large, oversized yellow shirt and blue shorts, with shoulder length blue hair and red eyes, with large blue ears.

Height: 5'02"

Weight: 100.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves into: Blastoise (Lvl 36)

Evolves From: Squirtle

Info: Wartortle possess great power, both physically and sexually. Wartortle have tighter pussies then their pre-evolutions, as well as having more sexual desires. They also have a much more upbeat, though more mischevious, personality, and is a very nice moemon in all, well liked by several fan groups and can be turned on quite easily.

* * *

Moemon: Blastoise

Moedex Number: 009

Species: Shellfish Moemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Blastoise are mainly carnivorous, feeding on fish and other forms of meat, but they are capable of consuming other forms of processed foods.

Ability: Torrent

Appearance: Blastoise wear a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, with two hydro cannons emerging from the jacket, with blue hair down their back and red eyes, with blue pants.

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 109lbs

Cup Size: DD

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Wartortle

Info: Blastoise are a very powerful species of moemon, preferred more for battles then for sex, but in sex they are also very well desired. They have a very mischievous personality, which helps them in combat, loving to fight. They have a very powerful libido, however, and are hard to satisfy sexually, and have one of the tightest and wettest pussies. They are very hard to get to trust early on, but not impossible.

* * *

So, how was that chapter? The starters are now done!


	4. Caterpie to Butterfree

Alright, now that we're done with the starters, let's move on to the rest!

Chapter 4

010-012: Caterpie Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Caterpie

Moedex Number: 010

Species: Worm Moemon

Type: Bug

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Caterpie mostly consume plants or wheat, and rarely consume meat based products.

Ability: Shield Dust

Appearance: Caterpie are small moemon with black eyes and wear a green shirt and green short shorts, with neck length green hair and red antenna.

Height: 4'00"

Weight: 86.5lbs

Cup Size: AA

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Rock, Flying

Evolves into: Metapod (Lvl 7)

Evolves From: None

Info: Caterpie are very, very shy moemon, who find it very hard to trust trainers. They view themselves as weak, and don't think they're worthy to belong to trainers, yet many groups of fanatics prefer them due to their Lolita figures. They are also well liked due to their tightness and shy natures. They are also not very talented in sexual ways, but are actually preferred for it.

* * *

Moemon: Metapod

Moedex Number: 011

Species: Cocoon Moemon

Type: Bug

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Metapod rarely eat, if they ever do, due to their shy natures. However, they prefer plants over all else.

Ability: Shed Skin

Appearance: Metapod wear a green leotard covered in scales, and have black eyes and green hair down to their shoulders.

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 94.6lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Rock, Flying

Evolves into: Butterfree (Lvl 10)

Evolves From: Caterpie

Info: Metapod are very introverted, even more so than their pre-evolutions. Metapod are often like by many hardcore groups due to the fact that their pussies are very tight. Metapod spit out a string that has an aphrodisiac affect on a persons' body, the same aphrodisiac that comes from their skin. Metapod will only talk to their trainers.

* * *

Moemon: Butterfree

Moedex Number: 012

Species: Butterfly Moemon

Type: Bug/Flying

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Butterfree consume mostly vegetables and plants, and on occasion, fruits. However, they dislike meat.

Ability: Compoundeyes

Appearance: Butterfree wear a violet leotard and clear skirt, with gossamer wings. They also have bright red eyes, mischievous grins, and black hair down to their waist.

Height: 5'02"

Weight: 100.6lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark, Fighting

Weak Against: Fire, Rock, Electric

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Metapod

Info: Butterfree are well liked due to the spores that come from their gossamer wings, which is one of the more potent aphrodisiacs that can be used a number of ways. Butterfree are a happy addition to any collector, as they have both a nice figure and ability. Butterfree have also abandoned their shy personalities, now being playful and light hearted, and even mischievous at times.

* * *

So, how was that? Weedle family coming up now!


	5. Weedle to Beedrill

So, why did I do the two together? Well, they're pretty much the same, so that's why I did it.

Chapter 5

013-015: Weedle Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Weedle

Moedex Number: 013

Species: Hairy Bug Moemon

Type: Bug/Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Weedle mostly consume plants or wheat, and rarely consume meat based products.

Ability: Shield Dust

Appearance: Weedle are small moemon with black eyes and wear a gold shirt and gold short shorts, with neck length golden hair and a spike growing out of their head.

Height: 4'00"

Weight: 86.5lbs

Cup Size: AA

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Rock, Flying, Psychic, Ground

Evolves into: Kakuna (Lvl 7)

Evolves From: None

Info: Weedle are very, very energetic moemon, who find it very easy to trust trainers. They are not very strong, but they hate fighting anyways. Many groups of fanatics prefer them due to their Lolita figures. They are also well liked due to their tightness and strong wills. They are also not very talented in sexual ways, but are actually preferred for it.

* * *

Moemon: Kakuna

Moedex Number: 014

Species: Cocoon Moemon

Type: Bug/Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Kakuna rarely eat, if they ever do, due to their shy natures. However, they prefer plants over all else.

Ability: Shed Skin

Appearance: Kakuna wear a gold leotard covered in scales, and have black eyes and gold hair down to their shoulders.

Height: 4'10"

Weight: 94.6lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Rock, Flying, Psychic, Ground

Evolves into: Beedrill (Lvl 10)

Evolves From: Weedle

Info: Kakuna are very introverted, a direct contrast to their pre-evolutions. Kakuna, like Metapod, are often liked by many hardcore groups due to the fact that their pussies are very tight. Kakuna spit out a string that has an aphrodisiac affect on a persons' body, the same aphrodisiac that comes from their skin. Kakuna will only talk to their trainers.

* * *

Moemon: Beedrill

Moedex Number: 015

Species: Poison Bee Moemon

Type: Bug/Poison

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Beedrill consume mostly vegetables and plants, and on occasion, fruits. However, they dislike meat.

Ability: Swarm

Appearance: Beedrill wear a black and yellow leotard with gossamer wings, and have blonde hair down to their back, red eyes, as well as twin lances.

Height: 5'02"

Weight: 100.6lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Rock, Flying, Psychic, Ground

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Kakuna

Info: Beedrill are well liked due to their forceful, dominating personality, rivaling those of fire types. Beedrill are hard to find, but when they are found they are well liked. Beedrill often gather in clusters, so it is easy to find them in large amounts. They also have pussy juices that taste like honey, and are easily soaked.

* * *

So, how were those two chapters? Pretty good, huh?


	6. Pidgey to Pidgeot

So, here is the Pidgey chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6

016-018: Pidgey Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Pidgey

Moedex Number: 016

Species: Tiny Bird Moemon

Type: Normal/Flying

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Pidgey mainly consume vegetables and wheat products, but are actually an omnivorous species.

Ability: Keen Eye/Tangled Feet

Appearance: Pidgey are small moemon with brown hair, a tan and brown shirt, tan and brown shorts, brown eyes, and brown wings.

Height: 4'06"

Weight: 91.2lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Rock, Electric, Ice

Evolves into: Pidgeotto (Lvl 18)

Evolves From: None

Info: Pidgey are a very energetic moemon, who often travel in flocks of ten or more. They are also rather passionate, getting into fights easy. They are often one of the first moemon trainers catch due to how common they are, and are easily trainable to reach the Pidgeot stage, something many people like about them.

* * *

Moemon: Pidgeotto

Moedex Number: 017

Species: Bird Moemon

Type: Normal/Flying

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Unlike their pre-evolutions, Pidgeotto prefer meat over all else. However, like their pre-evolutions, they are omnivorous.

Ability: Keen Eye/Tangled Feet

Appearance: Pidgeotto have shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, and wings. They also wear an and brown shirts and red and yellow skirts.

Height: 5'02"

Weight: 98.4lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Rock, Electric, Ice

Evolves into: Pidgeot (Lvl 36)

Evolves From: Pidgey

Info: Pidgeotto are a very aggressive species, attacking trainers who invade their territory. Unlike their pre-evolutions, Pidgeotto often travel alone. However, once they gain a trust for their trainer's, they make a powerful asset in combat, as well as a very useful moemon in the bed department, where they are equally passionate.

* * *

Moemon: Pidgeot

Moedex Number: 018

Species: Bird Moemon

Type: Normal/Flying

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Pidgeot mainly consume many forms of meat, usually fish. They dislike anything not meat based, but will still eat it if necessary.

Ability: Keen Eye/Tangled Feet

Appearance: Pidgeot wear a tan and brown shirt, with a tan and brown skirt. They have blonde and red hair down their back, with brown eyes and wings.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 102.7lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Rock, Electric, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Pidgeotto

Info: Due to their large amount of passion in both bed and battle, Pidgeot are very well liked. They are especially well like due to their nobility and willingness to protect their trainer to the death. They will fight as hard as possible for their trainer, and will rarely, if ever, give up in a battle. They also have a large amount of pride.

* * *

So, that was the first bird family. How was it?


	7. Ratatta to Raticate

Alright, here's the first two stage moemon! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

019-020: Ratatta Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Ratatta

Moedex Number: 019

Species: Mouse Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Ratatta consume wheat products and fruit, but rarely meat.

Ability: Run Away/Guts

Appearance: Ratatta mainly wear a purple shirt and shorts, and have neck length purple hair and red eyes.

Height: 4'08"

Weight: 96.2lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: Raticate (Lvl 20)

Evolves From: None

Info: Ratatta are one of the most common moemon, and are incredibly energetic. However, most trainers don't catch them, as they figure they are to weak. However, they are very good in the bed department, as well as very kind and dedicated to their trainer in every way. They are very loyal to their trainers, and very mischievous.

* * *

Moemon: Raticate

Moedex Number: 020

Species: Mouse Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Unlike their pre-evolutions, Raticate mainly consume meat, but wheat products as well.

Ability: Run Away/Guts

Appearance: Raticate have shoulder length tan hair and brown eyes, and wear a tan shirt and tan shorts.

Height: 5'04"

Weight: 103.4lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Ratatta

Info: Raticate are a very aggressive and energetic species, willing to go to great lengths for their trainers. They are much more powerful than their pre-evolutions, as well as much more loyal. They do not hesitate to glare and attempt to intimidate anyone who they perceive as a threat to their trainer. They are very sexually capable, as well.

* * *

So, how was that? Sorry if it's a little short…


	8. Spearow to Fearow

Alright, here's the Spearow family! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

021-022: Spearow Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Spearow

Moedex Number: 021

Species: Tiny Bird Moemon

Type: Normal/Flying

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Spearow's diet mostly consists of meat and wheat based products, but are ultimately omnivorous.

Ability: Keen Eye

Appearance: Spearow have neck length brown hair, brown eyes, and brown wings, with a white shirt and dark red skirt.

Height: 4'09"

Weight: 96.7lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Rock, Electric, Ice

* * *

Evolves into: Fearow (Lvl 20)

Evolves From: None

Info: Spearow are well known for being one of the most aggressive moemon, attacking anything they presume as a threat. Spearow are very good in both battle and in bed, which is why they are well liked by trainers. Spearow are mainly aggressive in bed, as well as strong willed and dominating. Most trainers capture them for battle.

Moemon: Fearow

Moedex Number: 022

Species: Beak Moemon

Type: Normal/Flying

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Fearow mostly consume meat and wheat based products, and rarely, if ever, consume fruits or vegetables.

Ability: Keen Eye

Appearance: Fearow have shoulder length red hair and brown eyes, and wear a brown dress with brown wings.

Height: 5'07"

Weight: 112.4lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Rock, Electric, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Spearow

Info: Fearow are every bit as aggressive as their pre-evolutions, if not more so. They are also much more advanced in the bed department, as well as in the battling department. In bed they are still very aggressive and domineering, though not as much as their pre-evolutions. They mostly travel alone, unlike their pre-evolutions.

* * *

Alright, next, the Ekans Family!


	9. Ekans to Arbok

Okay, guys! Here's Ekans!

Chapter 9

023-024: Ekans Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Ekans

Moedex Number: 023

Species: Snake Moemon

Type: Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Ekans are mostly carnivorous, only refusing to eat vegetables

Ability: Intimidate/Shed Skin

Appearance: Ekans wear a purple and yellow dress, and have gold eyes and long, purple hair tied back in a ponytail.

Height: 4'07"

Weight: 96.7lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass

Weak Against: Psychic, Ground

Evolves into: Arbok (Lvl 22)

Evolves From: None

Info: Ekans are cunning moemon, who enjoy playing around with their trainers. They don't really like battling, settling instead by making up for it in intense sexual talent. Ekans are incredibly flexible, like a talented gymnast. They have a very mischievous nature, and enjoy playing tricks. They are also rather selfish.

* * *

Moemon: Arbok

Moedex Number: 024

Species: Cobra Moemon

Type: Poison

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Arbok consume mostly meat based products, and rarely anything else.

Ability: Intimidate/Shed Skin

Appearance: Arbok wear a long, purple dress with markings on the chest, as well as gold eyes and long, purple hair down the back.

Height: 5'08"

Weight: 105.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass

Weak Against: Psychic, Ground

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Ekans

Info: After evolving, Arbok are no longer playful, now being pure seductresses, luring away men before knocking them unconscious and stealing their possessions. They are not good at combat, but make up for it with boatloads of sexual experience. Very few trainers would turn down a chance to have sex with one, let alone getting one.

* * *

Alright, the next one is a pokemon everyone knows. Pikachu!


	10. Pikachu to Raichu

After a long wait, here's Pikachu! Review!

Chapter 8

025-026: Pikachu Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Pikachu

Moedex Number: 025

Species: Mouse Moemon

Type: Electric

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Pikachu eat foods much like normal people, with a wide variety.

Ability: Static

Appearance: Pikachu dress in a yellow shirt and skirt, with a yellow and brown tail out their skirt. The have blonde hair down to their shoulders and black eyes, as well as two red circles on their cheeks and yellow and black ears.

Height: 4'07"

Weight: 97.4lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Water, Flying

Weak Against: Ground

Evolves into: Raichu (Thunderstone)

Evolves From: Pichu

Info: Pikachu are very kind moemon, and usually rely on electricity. They are good both in bed and in combat, but prefer to fight. They are a very loyal moemon, and want to protect their trainers. They are very good at sex, and they are a very selfish moemon that want their trainers' full amount of love. They are a favorite for young children.

* * *

Moemon: Raichu

Moedex Number: 026

Species: Mouse Moemon

Type: Electric

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Raichu mainly consume the same food as Pikachu, which is normal food.

Ability: Static

Appearance: Raichu have orange hair down their back, brown eyes, and wear and orange shirt and orange skirt, with a brown and yellow tail. They also have yellow circles on the sides of their faces.

Height: 5'03"

Weight: 100.4lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Water, Flying

Weak Against: Ground

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Pikachu

Info: Raichu are very loyal, kind moemon who love helping others. They've given up their selfish natures, and are now willing to help others in their relationships with their trainers. They are a very powerful group of fighters, and have a very powerful electric attack. They are also very good in the bed department and are used in battle often.

* * *

Alright, next, we'll do the Sandshrew Family!


	11. Sandshrew to Sandslash

Okay, here's a new chapter! Remember to review, okay?

Chapter 11

027-028: Sandshrew Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Sandshrew

Moedex Number: 027

Species: Mouse Moemon

Type: Ground

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Sandshrew are a mostly herbivorous species, but are completely omnivorous.

Ability: Sand Veil

Appearance: Sandshrew have neck length dusty blonde hair, and wears golden pants and shirt, with black eyes.

Height: 4'06"

Weight: 94.7lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Electric, Rock, Fire, Steel, Poison

Weak Against: Grass, Water, Ice

Evolves into: Sandslash (Lvl 22)

Evolves From: None

Info: Sandshrew are a very shy species. They want to do whatever they possibly can to help their trainers, whatever it takes. It's hard to gain the trust of them, but when a trainer does, they become a very loyal moemon. They are very good in the bed department, which belays their small stature and shyness.

* * *

Moemon: Sandslash

Moedex Number: 028

Species: Mouse Moemon

Type: Ground

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Unlike their pre-evolutions, Sandslash mostly consume meat.

Ability: Sand Veil

Appearance: Sandslash have wavy brown hair down their back and brown eyes. They wear gold shirts and gold pants.

Height: 5'05"

Weight: 98.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Electric, Rock, Fire, Steel, Poison

Weak Against: Grass, Water, ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Sandshrew

Info: Sandslash aren't as shy as their pre-evolutions, as they are more willing to do things, though they are still not as trusting as other moemon, they are much more trusting than Sandshrew. However, they are very good in combat, as well as very good in the bed department. They will do anything for their trainers, in order to save them.

* * *

Okay, we'll move onto the next chapter later!


	12. Nidoran to Nidoqueen

Okay, this will be complicated. We are now doing the Nidoran (F) family, which should be complicated, but...

Chapter 12

029-031: Nidoran (F) Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Nidoran (F) (Feminine)

Moedex Number: 029

Species: Poison Pin Moemon

Type: Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Nidoran are mostly herbivores, but are not unknown to eat meat.

Ability: Poison Point/Rivalry

Appearance: Nidoran wear a small light blue dress with red eyes and light blue hair down to her neck, as well as blue ears on her head.

Height: 4'06"

Weight: 94.7lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Grass

Weak Against: Ground, Psychic

Evolves into: Nidorina (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Info: Nidoran (F) are a very shy moemon, in comparison to their more strong willed counterparts. They love their trainers with a fierce loyalty, and will do whatever they can to help their trainers. They very feminine, and as such are not often used by female trainers, due to the fact that they are straight. They are not very good in bed, but their evolutions are.

* * *

Moemon: Nidorina

Moedex Number: 030

Species: Poison Pin Moemon

Type: Poison

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Nidorina are mostly herbivorous, but enjoy meat as well.

Ability: Poison Point/Rivalry

Appearance: Nidorina wear a light blue shirt and light blue miniskirt, with light blue hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

Height: 5'03"

Weight: 98.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass

Weak Against: Ground, Psychic

Evolves into: Nidoqueen (Moon Stone)

Evolves From: Nidoran (F)

Info: Nidorina are a more strong willed moemon then their pre-evolutions, though not as much as their counterparts. They are a very loyal moemon that care more about their trainers than anything, and are much better sexually than their pre-evolutions. They are feminine, so they are not used by female trainers very often.

* * *

Moemon: Nidoqueen

Moedex Number: 031

Species: Drill Moemon

Type: Poison/Ground

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Nidoqueen are omnivorous species, that eat just about the same food as humans.

Ability: Poison Point/Rivalry

Appearance: Nidoqueen wear a blue and tan shirt and dress, with blue hair down their back. They have red eyes, and a blue horn on their head.

Height: 6'01"

Weight: 103.5lbs

Cup Size: DD

Strong Against: Grass, Fire, Rock, Steel, Electric

Weak Against: Ground, Water, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Nidorina

Info: Nidoqueen are a very regal moemon, and won't listen to anyone they don't view as a suitable trainer. However, upon gaining the trust of a Nidoqueen, they are formidable ally. However, their main interest isn't in combat. They are one of the most sought after moemon in the bed department, due to their vast sexual experience.

* * *

So, now onto the next chapter!


	13. Nidoran to Nidoking

So, here's my second of the two. Please enjoy the easiest chapters I've ever written.

Chapter 13

032-034: Nidoran (M) Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Nidoran (M) (Masculine)

Moedex Number: 032

Species: Poison Pin Moemon

Type: Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Nidoran are mostly herbivores, but are not unknown to eat meat.

Ability: Poison Point/Rivalry

Appearance: Nidoran wear a small purple dress with red eyes and purple hair down to their neck, as well as purple ears on their head.

Height: 4'06"

Weight: 94.7lbs

Cup Size: B

Strong Against: Grass

Weak Against: Ground, Psychic

Evolves into: Nidorino (Lvl 16)

Evolves From: None

Info: Nidoran (M) are a very shy outgoing moemon, in comparison to their more shy counterparts. They love their trainers with a fierce loyalty, and will do whatever they can to help their trainers. They very masculine and domineering, and as such are not often used by male trainers. They are not very good in bed, but their evolutions are.

* * *

Moemon: Nidorino

Moedex Number: 033

Species: Poison Pin Moemon

Type: Poison

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Nidorino are mostly herbivorous, but enjoy meat as well.

Ability: Poison Point/Rivalry

Appearance: Nidorino wear a purple shirt and purple jeans, with purple hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

Height: 5'03"

Weight: 98.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass

Weak Against: Ground, Psychic

Evolves into: Nidoking (Moon Stone)

Evolves From: Nidoran (M)

Info: Nidorino are a more strong willed moemon then their pre-evolutions, though not as feminine as their counterparts. They are a very loyal moemon that care more about their trainers than anything, and are much better sexually than their pre-evolutions. They are more masculine, so they are not used by male trainers very often.

* * *

Moemon: Nidoking

Moedex Number: 034

Species: Drill Moemon

Type: Poison/Ground

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Nidoking are omnivorous species, that eat just about the same food as humans.

Ability: Poison Point/Rivalry

Appearance: Nidoking wear a purple and white shirt and jeans, with purple hair down their back. They have red eyes, and a purple horn on their head.

Height: 6'01"

Weight: 103.5lbs

Cup Size: DD

Strong Against: Grass, Fire, Rock, Steel, Electric

Weak Against: Ground, Water, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Nidorino

Info: Nidoking are a very regal moemon, and won't listen to anyone they don't view as a suitable trainer. However, upon gaining the trust of a Nidoking, they are formidable ally. However, their main interest isn't in combat. They are one of the most sought after moemon in the bed department, due to their vast sexual experience.

* * *

So, how were those two chapters? Easy for me!


	14. Clefairy to Clefable

Alright, now, Clefairy! Who is one of Aoshi's moemon! Yay!

Chapter 14

035-036: Clefairy Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Clefairy

Moedex Number: 35

Species: Fairy Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Clefairy are herbivorous creatures, though some believe they gain their nutrition from moonlight.

Ability: Cute Charm/Magic Guard

Appearance: They wear a pink shirt and pink miniskirt, and a fluffy tail and wings sticking out of the shirt and skirt respectively. They also have curly pink hair down to their shoulders and pink and brown ears and pink eyes.

Height: 4'00"

Weight: 83lbs

Cup Size: AA

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: Clefable (Moon Stone)

Evolves From: Cleffa

Info: Clefairy are very hard to find, and are very mischievous. They are kind hearted moemon, and it is said that any that look in their eyes are incapable of refusing their requests. They are well known among several groups, due to their small body size, topped only by their pre-evolution, Cleffa. It is legend that they draw energy from the moon.

* * *

Moemon: Clefable

Moedex Number: 36

Species: Fairy Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Ultra Rare

Diet: Clefable are herbivorous creatures, though some believe they gain their nutrition from moonlight.

Ability: Cute Charm/Magic Guard

Appearance: They wear a pink shirt and pink skirt, and a fluffy tail and wings sticking out of the shirt and skirt respectively. They also have curly pink hair down their back and pink and brown ears and pink eyes.

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 96.4lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Clefairy

Info: Clefable are one of the rarest moemon, and are very hard to find. There is said to be very few. They are also very mischievous. They are truly kind hearted moemon, though. They are well known among several groups, and are well liked for their small body. It is a legend that they draw energy from the moon.

* * *

So, how was that chapter?


	15. Vulpix to Ninetales

So, here's everyone's favorite fox moemon, Vulpix! Now seriously, who doesn't love Vulpix? Read on!

Chapter 15

037-038: Vulpix Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Vulpix

Moedex Number: 37

Species: Fox Moemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Vulpix are mostly herbivorous, consuming many vegetables, fruit, and wheat. However, they can also be carnivorous.

Ability: Flash Fire

Appearance: They wear a dark red shirt and skirt, with six tails coming out of the back, dark red hair down to their necks, and red eyes. They also have red fox ears.

Height: 4'06"

Weight: 93lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice

Weak Against: Water, Ground, Rock

Evolves into: Ninetales (Fire Stone)

Evolves From: None

Info: Vulpix are very shy moemon, more so then most fire types usually are. They are also very naïve, believing anything their trainer tells them. They are very kind and generous, as well as very loyal. They are well liked by many due to their kind personality, and are especially well liked among small girls as a best friend moemon.

* * *

Moemon: Ninetales

Moedex Number: 38

Species: Fox Moemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Ninetales consume mostly meat and wheat based products, although they also consume fruit and vegetables.

Ability: Flash Fire

Appearance: Ninetales wear a tan-yellow dress, with nine yellow fox tails and yellow hair down their back. They have mischievous red eyes and yellow fox ears on their head.

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 101.4lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice

Weak Against: Water, Ground, Rock

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Vulpix

Info: Ninetales are also a very well liked moemon, but in other groups then their pre-evolutions. They are very hard to approach and find, but are very mischievous. They enjoy playing pranks on their trainers, as well as teasing them in the bed department. Despite all this, they are loyal, and will curse anyone who attack their master.

* * *

I like the Vulpix family, don't you? Next up is Jigglypuff!


	16. Jigglypuff to Wigglytuff

Alright, so here's Jigglypuff! Next up is Zubat evolutions!

Chapter 16

039-040: Jigglypuff Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Jigglypuff

Moedex Number: 39

Species: Balloon Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Jigglypuff are herbivorous creatures, though they can consume anything

Ability: Cute Charm

Appearance: They wear a pink shirt and pink miniskirt, and they also have curly pink hair down to their shoulders and pink ears and blue eyes.

Height: 4'02"

Weight: 86lbs

Cup Size: AA

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: Wigglytuff (Moon Stone)

Evolves From: Igglybuff

Info: Jigglypuff are very rare and hard to find, mostly because they can sing their enemies to sleep and then escape. Jigglypuff have a magnificent singing voice, and they also posses the ability to lull their enemies to sleep with their voices. They also care about their trainers very much, however they can be very selfish.

* * *

Moemon: Wigglytuff

Moedex Number: 40

Species: Balloon Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Ultra Rare

Diet: Wigglytuff are herbivorous creatures, though they can consume anything.

Ability: Cute Charm

Appearance: They wear a pink shirt and pink skirt, and they also have curly pink hair down their back and pink ears and blue eyes.

Height: 5'01"

Weight: 98.4lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Jigglypuff

Info: Wigglytuff are a very rare moemon, one of the rarest around. They can also make people fall asleep, mainly through their voice. They have an even more beautiful singing voice, which can make a person hard upon hearing. They can also knock a person out upon hearing the sound, and they can lose their temper very fast.

* * *

So, how was that chapter?


	17. Zubat to Golbat

Sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 17

041-042: Zubat Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Zubat

Moedex Number: 041

Species: Bat Moemon

Type: Poison/Flying

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Zubat are mostly carnivorous, but still eat vegetables.

Ability: Inner Focus

Appearance: Zubat wear a blue dress with violet and blue wings, blue hair down to her neck and over her eyes, with two blue and purple extensions out of her head.

Height: 4'04"

Weight: 93.2lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting,

Weak Against: Psychic, Rock, Electric, Ice

Evolves into: Golbat (Lvl 22)

Evolves From: None

Info: Zubat are very shy, often hiding in caves or behind their owners. They aren't very good in battle, but are still well liked due to their shyness, but aren't very good in the bed department. Even though they are very shy moemon, they are very easy to take care of, and enjoy attention a lot. They are also a little selfish.

Moemon: Golbat

Moedex Number: 042

Species: Bat Moemon

Type: Poison/Flying

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Golbat consume mostly meat based products.

Ability: Inner Focus

Appearance: Golbat wear a long blue dress with violet and blue wings out of her back, and blue hair down to her neck and violet eyes.

Height: 4'09"

Weight: 98.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Fighting

Weak Against: Psychic, Rock, Electric, ice

Evolves into: Crobat

Evolves From: Zubat

Info: Golbat are very playful, enjoying too play with their masters and fighting against weak opponents. They also use their sonic powers to confuse and disturb their friends and opponents alike, often to the chagrin of their masters. They are also very decent in the bed department, and are still very selfish, wanting their masters' full attention.

* * *

So, how was that chapter?


	18. Oddish to Vileplume

Alright, sorry for the long gap in updates, here's the Oddish line, which is Haru~!

Chapter 18

043-045: Oddish Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Oddish

Moedex Number: 043

Species: Weed Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Oddish are mostly herbivorous, they like consuming many forms of edible plants and fruits, as well as moemon food.

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Oddish wear a dark blue dress with no sleeves, and have red eyes. They have spiked out green hair tied up in a ponytail, and usually have a shy expression on their faces.

Height: 4'06"

Weight: 89lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

Weak Against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: Gloom (Lvl 21)

Evolves From: None

Info: Oddish are normally very shy and drawn back moemon, who are extremely mistrustful of humans. They mainly try and camouflage themselves, and due to their lack of strength they are rarely used. After being with a human for as short a period of one day, however, they want to be with that human for the rest of their days. It is impossible to separate one from a human they have made a pact with.

Moemon: Gloom

Moedex Number: 044

Species: Weed Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Gloom are mostly herbivorous, they like consuming many forms of edible plants and fruits, as well as other food products besides meat.

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Gloom wear a large blue dress down to their knees, with orange-blonde and wild hair, with a dark orange flower on their heads, and blue eyes.

Height: 5'03"

Weight: 99.3lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

Weak Against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: Vileplume (Leaf Stone), Bellossom (Sun Stone)

Evolves From: Oddish

Info: Gloom are one of the most well liked grass moemon, due to one fact. That one thing they posses is a scent they execrate, which, when aroused, increases the sexual arousal of their partner to match theirs. The sexual arousal they possess is also transmitted into everyone who smell the scent, so Gloom are a much loved addition to orgies. Their scent is an addition to most aphrodisiacs.

Moemon: Vileplume

Moedex Number: 045

Species: Flower Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Vileplume are mostly herbivorous, they like consuming many forms of edible plants and fruits, as well as breads. However, they are also capable of eating meat.

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Vileplume have big blue eyes and honey colored hair down their backs. They have a large, red flower on their heads, and wear a black dress.

Height: 5'08"

Weight: 107.1lbs

Cup Size: DD

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Grass, Rock

Weak Against: Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Gloom

Info: Vileplume are a very mischievous moemon, who enjoy teasing their masters. Vileplume are also one of the most well liked moemon, due to the pollen that comes from the flower on their heads. This pollen is one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs known to man, and should only be taken in small doses when diluted. An undiluted dose can make one think only of sex temporarily.

* * *

So, that's the Vileplume family. I will try to update more frequently.


	19. Paras to Parasect

Here's Paras, second grass type in a row!

Chapter 19

046-047: Paras Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Paras

Moedex Number: 46

Species: Mushroom Moemon

Type: Bug/Grass

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Paras are herbivorous, and don't like eating meat but can eat wheat and dairy.

Ability: Effect Spore/Dry Skin

Appearance: Paras wear an orange sleeveless dress down to their knees. Their hair is short and orange and sticks up in two mushrooms, which can be removed. They have bright black eyes, and they smile a lot.

Height: 4'03"

Weight: 89lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark, Water, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Fire, Flying, Rock, Ice

Evolves into: Parasect (Lvl 24)

Evolves From: None

Info: Paras are a very shy moemon due to their half grass nature, and often hide. The mushrooms growing out of their heads can be removed and ground down into a fine powder, which is used as an aphrodisiac. The mushrooms on their head re-grow within 24 hours. They are very trusting of the trainers that care for them, and only let them touch their mushrooms.

Moemon: Parasect

Moedex Number: 47

Species: Mushroom Moemon

Type: Bug/Grass

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Parasect are herbivorous, but can eat meat, wheat, and dairy.

Ability: Effect Spore/Dry Skin

Appearance: Parasect wear an orange dress just like their pre-evolutions, and they have orange hair down to their shoulders, covered by the oversized red and yellow mushroom hat on their head. They are often flustered, and have black eyes.

Height: 5'04"

Weight: 104.3lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark, Water, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Fire, Flying, Rock, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Paras

Info: Parasect are very clumsy and can be flustered easily. The oversized mushroom on their head is not actually growing out of their head, but is like a hat. Their hats are easy to find, but when the pollen in the mushroom mixes with the pollen in a Parasects hair, they create a highly potent aphrodisiac. If their hat is taken away, they will refuse to be seen until they get a new one.

* * *

So, how was that? Venonat family is next!


	20. Venonat to Venomoth

Here's Venonat, second bug moemon in a row!

Chapter 20

048-049: Venonat Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Venonat

Moedex Number: 48

Species: Insect Moemon

Type: Bug/Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Venonat are mostly herbivorous, but can eat anything.

Ability: Compound Eyes/Tinted Lens

Appearance: Venonat wear a violet shirt and shorts, and have wild violet hair down to their neck, and antennae. They wear red goggles over their red eyes, and often smile.

Height: 4'05"

Weight: 93.4lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Flying, Rock, Psychic

Evolves into: Venomoth (Lvl 31)

Evolves From: None

Info: Venonat are very frantic moemon, and are often scurrying around for one reason or another. Catching one is very challenging, considering how jumpy they are. However, they are very kind, and are also very smart. They are easy to find at night, and are often drawn towards bright lights that are held in front of them.

Moemon: Venomoth

Moedex Number: 49

Species: Poison Moth Moemon

Type: Bug/Poison

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Venomoth eat mostly meat, but are omnivorous.

Ability: Shield Dust/Tinted Lens

Appearance: Venomoth wear a long purple dress, with purple wavy hair down to their shoulders, violet eyes, and wings out of their backs.

Height: 5'04"

Weight: 103.6lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Psychic, Dark

Weak Against: Fire, Flying, Rock, Psychic

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Venonat

Info: Venomoth, unlike their pre-evolutions, are a very controlled, silent moemon. They sit and wait for their masters commands like a ninja, usually flying around their master's head, waiting to protect them. They are incredibly loyal to their masters, and even if traded away will refuse to leave their side. They are very skilled in the bed department, and can be kind.

* * *

Onto the next chapter, Diglett!


	21. Diglett to Dugtrio

Alright, here's the one where we solve the greatest mystery of all, Diglett!

Chapter 21

050-051: Diglett Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Diglett

Moedex Number: 50

Species: Mole Moemon

Type: Ground

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Diglett mostly consume minerals and meat.

Ability: Sand Veil/Arena Trap

Appearance: Diglett wear a brown shirt and brown shorts, and have silver claws for tunneling. They have dirty brown hair down to their necks and red eyes.

Height: 4'02"

Weight: 87lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Electric, Rock, Fire, Poison

Weak Against: Grass, Water, ice

Evolves into: Dugtrio (Lvl 26)

Evolves From: None

Info: Diglett are one of the world's shiest moemon, often digging holes in the ground to avoid talking to people, usually leaving just their eyes sticking out. They can swim through land like water moemon swim through water, and rarely come above the surface. If someone can pull one out of their hole, whether they catch it or not, the Diglett will obsess over them and follow them forever.

Moemon: Dugtrio

Moedex Number: 51

Species: Mole Moemon

Type: Ground

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Dugtrio mostly consume minerals and meat.

Ability: Sand Veil/Arena Trap

Appearance: Each of the Dugtrio wear a brown shirt and brown shorts, with brown hair down to their shoulders and red eyes.

Height: 4'09"

Weight: 91lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Electric, Rock, Fire, Poison

Weak Against: Grass, Water, ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Diglett

Info: After evolving from a Diglett, the Dugtrio's mind and body are split into three different forms. The first of which is shy, and is thought of as the main personality, the second is a strong willed tsundere and the third is a happy-go-lucky seductress. The three cannot be separated during battle, and owning one is like owning three different moemon.

* * *

So, that is the secret of Diglett.


	22. Meowth to Persian

And so, I've done five chapters in one day, and so here is Meowth, the top cat.

Chapter 22

052-053: Meowth Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Meowth

Moedex Number: 52

Species: Scratch Cat Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Meowth mainly consume fish and dairy products.

Ability: Pickup/Technician

Appearance: Meowth wear a yellow shirt and a short yellow skirt, with a cat tail and black cat ears sticking out of their messy, neck length head. They have golden eyes matching their coin, and are always smiling.

Height: 4'01"

Weight: 86lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: Persian (Lvl 28)

Evolves From: None

Info: Meowth are a very selfish and greedy moemon, and have a great amount of pride. They want nothing but attention from their masters, so owning one is a problem. Their selfishness and greed is all an act, however, in order for their masters to scold them and thus pay more attention to them. They enjoy being petted, playing with yarn, and chasing their tails.

Moemon: Persian

Moedex Number: 53

Species: Classy Cat Moemon

Type: Normal

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Persian mainly consume fish and dairy products.

Ability: Limber/Technician

Appearance: Persian wear an elegant yellow dress and have yellow hair down to their shoulders, and a red jewel on their foreheads. They have black cat ears and yellow tails, as well as golden eyes.

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 98.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: None

Weak Against: Fighting

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Meowth

Info: Persian are a very proud moemon, and will not tolerate disrespect. They also overreact, and view even the smallest form of attention from their masters as a sign of undying love. They are also rather arrogant, believing that their masters must love them (though they usually do) however, they have a sweet side, and enjoy sleeping at their master's feet.

* * *

Alright, so how were those five? Review!


	23. Psyduck to Golduck

Alright, here's another one! Please Review!

Chapter 23

054-055: Psyduck Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Psyduck

Moedex Number: 54

Species: Duck Moemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Psyduck mainly consume fish.

Ability: Damp/Cloud Nine

Appearance: Psyduck wear a yellow rain jacket and yellow shorts, and yellow hair down to their necks, and blue eyes.

Height: 4'03"

Weight: 91lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves into: Golduck (Lvl 33)

Evolves From: None

Info: Psyduck are a little on the dumb side. It's more appropriate to call them "simple" moemon, because they focus on only one thing at a time and are incapable of complex thought. They care more about their masters than anything else. They have chronic headaches from time to time, which allows them to use the full force of their psychic powers.

Moemon: Golduck

Moedex Number: 55

Species: Duck Moemon

Type: Water

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Golduck mainly consume fish.

Ability: Damp/Cloud Nine

Appearance: Golduck wear a blue shirt and blue pants, and they have wild blue hair down to their neck and red eyes, as well as a gem on their forehead.

Height: 5'01"

Weight: 101.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock

Weak Against: Grass, Electric

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Psyduck

Info: Golduck are much more acute with their intelligence than Psyduck are, and their psychic powers have grown much larger as well. They have a superiority complex, and think that their masters are lucky to have them. They have a great swimming speed, one of the fastest water moemon in the world. They are psychically connected to their masters, and care for them greatly.

* * *

So, how was that?


	24. Mankey to Primeape

So, here's another chapter!

Chapter 24

056-057: Mankey Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Mankey

Moedex Number: 56

Species: Pig Monkey Moemon

Type: Fighting

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Mankey consume meat and dairy products.

Ability: Vital Spirit/Anger Point

Appearance: Mankey wear a tan training bra and tan sport shorts, and have bushy tan hair down to their necks, and black eyes.

Height: 4'02"

Weight: 89.9lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Rock, Dark, Normal, Steel

Weak Against: Flying, Psychic

Evolves into: Primeape (Lvl 28)

Evolves From: None

Info: Mankey are very violent and angry moemon, often thinking the worst of their masters. They are rude and angry, but their sex is passionate and strong-willed. This is why they are well liked, and also because they are very powerful and willing to protect their masters at all costs. They can be very sweet if they want to be, but they can't.

Moemon: Primeape

Moedex Number: 57

Species: Pig Monkey Moemon

Type: Fighting

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Primeape consume meat and dairy products.

Ability: Vital Spirit/Anger Point

Appearance: Primeape wear a tan shirt and tan pants, and have wild tan hair down to their shoulders and black eyes.

Height: 5'03"

Weight: 101.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Rock, Dark, Normal, Steel

Weak Against: Flying, Psychic

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Mankey

Info: Primeape are one the most violent moemon in existence, and because of this, few people ever want one. However, they like their trainers a lot, and will do anything for them. They find it hard to show their affections, so they violently lash out at their masters, and occasionally use them as sparring partners to increase their strength.

* * *

SO, here's another chapter! Please review!


	25. Growlithe to Arcanine

Here's another chapter! I'm doing this because of requests.

Chapter 25

058-059: Growlithe Evolution Family

* * *

Moemon: Growlithe

Moedex Number: 56

Species: Puppy Moemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Uncommon

Diet: Growlithe consume meats and moemon food.

Ability: Intimidate/Flash Fire

Appearance: Growlithe wear an orange and black striped shirt and skirt, with bushy tan hair down to their necks and red eyes.

Height: 5'01"

Weight: 91.9lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice

Weak Against: Water, Ground, Rock

Evolves into: Arcanine (Fire Stone)

Evolves From: None

Info: Growlithe are a very caring and loyal moemon. They always stay by their trainers' side, and will do anything for them. If someone unknown comes near their masters, then they will growl at them angrily. Growlithe are very protective of their masters, and will do nearly anything their masters ask out of loyalty.

Moemon: Arcanine

Moedex Number: 59

Species: Legendary Moemon

Type: Fire

Scarcity: Ultra-Rare

Diet: Growlithe consume meats and moemon food.

Ability: Intimidate/Flash Fire

Appearance: Arcanine wear a form-fitting orange and black outfit with white fur over the chest, as well as bushy white-yellow hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes.

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 106.9lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice

Weak Against: Water, Ground, Rock

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Growlithe

Info: Arcanine is a very graceful moemon and very loyal to their masters. They are very brave, willing to take on any threat to their masters, and are incredibly fast and powerful. They are very proud, and will not let anyone disgrace their honor or the honor and integrity of their masters. They also will protect people important to their masters if asked.

* * *

So, how was that one? On to the next chapter.


	26. Poliwag to Poliwrath

Well, after a long break, I'm back!

Chapter 26

060-062: Poliwag Evolution Family

* * *

**Moemon:** Poliwag

**Moedex Number:** 060

**Species:** Tadpole Moemon

**Type:** Water

**Scarcity:** Common

**Diet:** Poliwag consume meats, mainly fish, and seaweed.

**Ability:** Water Absorb/Damp

**Appearance:** Poliwag wear blue school swimsuits with a white center, a swirl in the middle, and a large tail sticking out of the back. They have short blue hair down to their necks, and black eyes.

**Height:** 4'09"

**Weight:** 92.9lbs

**Cup Size:** A

**Strong Against:** Ground, Rock, Fire

**Weak Against:** Grass, Electric

**Evolves Into:** Poliwhirl (Lvl 25)

**Evolves From:** None

**Info:** Poliwag are an adorable little moemon, well liked due to their cuteness and clumsy nature. Their skin is very slippery, and because of that, they find it difficult to stand up, and often fall over onto things. Their large tails are meant for balancing, and they need to use a lot of focus to stand.

* * *

**Moemon:** Poliwhirl

**Moedex Number:** 061

**Species:** Tadpole Moemon

**Type:** Water

**Scarcity:** Uncommon

**Diet:** Poliwhirl consume meats, mainly fish, and seaweed.

**Ability:** Water Absorb/Damp

**Appearance:** Poliwhirl wear full body blue wetsuits, which have a white center and a swirl mark on the stomach. They have black eyes, and blue hair that reach down to their shoulders.

**Height:** 5'04"

**Weight:** 99.4lbs

**Cup Size:** B

**Strong Against:** Ground, Rock, Fire

**Weak Against:** Grass, Electric

**Evolves Into:** Poliwrath (Water Stone), Politoad (King Rock)

**Evolves From:** Poliwag

**Info:** Poliwhirl are a cheerful moemon who enjoy swimming, feeling right at home in water. They can absorb the traits of the water, and increase the sticky nature of their bodies. They can turn anything they touch very sticky as well, and they enjoy hugging their masters. They also enjoy the scent of fresh water, and the scent of sweat.

* * *

**Moemon:** Poliwrath

**Moedex Number:** 062

**Species:** Tadpole Moemon

**Type:** Water/Fighting

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Diet:** Poliwrath consume meats, mainly seafood.

**Ability:** Water Absorb/Damp

**Appearance:** Poliwrath wear blue and white shirts with a spiral marking on the front, and blue skirts and blue hair down their backs. They have black eyes, and blue hair down their backs.

**Height:** 6'01"

**Weight:** 108.9lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Ground, Rock, Fire, Ice, Normal, Steel, Dark

**Weak Against:** Grass, Electric, Flying, Psychic

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** Poliwhirl

**Info:** Poliwrath are a very strong and aggressive moemon. They are very strong, and enjoy facing strong opponents. It's very hard to damage them due to the fact that their skin has absorbed the traits of water, making their bodies incredibly slippery and slimy. However, they enjoy wrestling against their opponents, and their masters.

* * *

Well, I'm back, and I'll be continuing.


	27. Abra to Alakazam

Here's another chapter!

Chapter 27

063-065: Abra Evolution Family

* * *

**Moemon**: Abra

**Moedex Number**: 063

**Species**: Psi Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Scarcity**: Uncommon

**Diet**: Abra consume normal human food and moemon food.

**Ability**: Synchronize/Inner Focus

**Appearance**: Abra wear brown shirts and yellow shorts, and have long yellow tails sticking out of their backs. They have black eyes that are usually closed, and have yellow hair down to their necks, stuck up in two points.

**Height**: 4'06"

**Weight**: 94.4lbs

**Cup Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Against**: Dark, Ghost, Bug

**Evolves Into**: Kadabra (Lvl 16)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info**: Abra are almost always sleeping, but are capable of reading other people's thoughts while sleeping, and moving their bodies in tune with others. They have strong bonds with their masters, and are attached to them with their psychic powers. They can read their master's minds, and adjust their actions to suit them. They can move things with their minds, which is reflex for them.

* * *

**Moemon**: Kadabra

**Moedex Number**: 064

**Species**: Psi Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Kadabra consume normal human food and moemon food.

**Ability**: Synchronize/Inner Focus

**Appearance**: Kadabra wear brown shirts over yellow dresses, and have long blonde hair tied into a ponytail down to her shoulders. They have black eyes, and carry a spoon in their hands.

**Height**: 5'06"

**Weight**: 103.3lbs

**Cup Size**: C

**Strong Against**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Against**: Dark, Ghost, Bug

**Evolves Into**: Alakazam (Trade)

**Evolves From**: Abra

**Info**: Kadabra are very intelligent moemon with advanced brain power, and are capable of controlling objects with their mind. Their mental powers are so powerful, they can cause headaches. They can connect with other people's minds, and are connected to their masters. This mental bond is stronger than the physical bonds they share.

* * *

**Moemon**: Alakazam

**Moedex Number**: 065

**Species**: Psi Moemon

**Type**: Psychic

**Scarcity**: Ultra-Rare

**Diet**: Alakazam consume normal human food and moemon food.

**Ability**: Synchronize/Inner Focus

**Appearance**: Alakazam wear brown shirts and yellow pants, with long blonde hair down their backs with light tips, and black eyes, holding two spoons.

**Height**: 5'09"

**Weight**: 114.9lbs

**Cup Size**: D

**Strong Against**: Fighting, Poison

**Weak Against**: Dark, Ghost, Bug

**Evolves Into**: None

**Evolves From**: Kadabra

**Info**: The standard IQ of an Alakazam is several times that of the smartest humans, and because of that, they possess great pride. They aren't above rubbing their superior intellect in their master's faces, and are very smug about it. However, they do love their masters, and are willing to teach them things they do not know, and it actually makes them happy to do so.

* * *

Well, here's another chapter, onto the next one!


	28. Machop to Machamp

Well, here's another chapter!

Chapter 28

066-068: Machop Evolution Family

* * *

**Moemon**: Machop

**Moedex Number**: 066

**Species**: Superpower Moemon

**Type**: Fighting

**Scarcity**: Common

**Diet**: Machop consume normal human food and moemon food.

**Ability**: Guts/No Guard

**Appearance**: Machop wear grey shirts and grey shorts, and have short brown hair down to their necks, which is usually messy. They have energetic red eyes.

**Height**: 4'07"

**Weight**: 97.6lbs

**Cup Size**: A

**Strong Against**: Normal, Ice, Rock, Dark, Steel

**Weak Against**: Psychic, Flying

**Evolves Into**: Machoke (Lvl 28)

**Evolves From**: None

**Info**: Machop are cheerful and powerful moemon, and enjoy training their bodies to become stronger. They have great affection for their masters, and want their bodies to become stronger to please their masters. They believe strength and beauty are the same, and work out to a strict training regimen to improve their strength and beauty. They are attracted to other strong moemon, and idolize them.

* * *

**Moemon**: Machoke

**Moedex Number**: 067

**Species**: Superpower Moemon

**Type**: Fighting

**Scarcity**: Rare

**Diet**: Machoke consume normal human food and moemon food.

**Ability**: Guts/No Guard

**Appearance**: Machoke wear grey shirts and black shorts, tied by a golden belt. They have messy brown hair down to their shoulders, and red eyes.

**Height**: 5'08"

**Weight**: 110.1lbs

**Cup Size**: B

**Strong Against**: Normal, Ice, Rock, Dark, Steel

**Weak Against**: Psychic, Flying

**Evolves Into**: Machoke (Trade)

**Evolves From**: Machop

**Info**: Machoke have taken their belief of strength and beauty being the same thing and have turned it inwards, believing themselves to be perfect beauties due to their super strength. They believe that their masters are lucky to have them as moemon due to their strength and beauty, and prove this to them by dominating over sex in the bed. However, if a trainer is strong enough, they can become submissive.

* * *

**Moemon**: Machamp

**Moedex Number:** 068

**Species:** Superpower Moemon

**Type:** Fighting

**Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

**Diet:** Machamp consume normal human food and moemon food.

**Ability:** Guts/No Guard

**Appearance:** Machamp wear grey shirts and black shorts, and have brown hair down their backs. During combat, they can create an extra set of arms below their original set, although those arms can retract.

**Height:** 6'01"

**Weight:** 131.2lbs

**Cup Size:** C

**Strong Against:** Normal, Ice, Rock, Dark, Steel

**Weak Against:** Psychic, Flying

**Evolves Into:** None

**Evolves From:** Machoke

**Info**: Machamp are very powerful and aggressive moemon. They desire to become stronger in order to increase their beauty in the eyes of their masters, and train themselves daily. The creation of their extra sets of arms is due to their desire to become stronger, and a better fighter. However, normally they only possess one set of arms when with their masters, unless asked otherwise.

* * *

Onto the next chapter, Bellsprout!


	29. Bellsprout to Victreebel

Here's the Bellsprout chapter!

Chapter 29

069-071: Bellsprout Evolution Family

Moemon: Bellsprout

Moedex Number: 069

Species: Flower Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Bellsprout consume mainly vegetables.

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Bellsprout wear brown dresses with green leaf sleeves, and have straight blonde hair down to her neck and pink eyes.

Height: 4'05"

Weight: 94.6lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Rock, Grass

Weak Against: Psychic, Flying, Fire, Ice

Evolves into: Weepinbell (Lvl 21)

Evolves From: None

Info: Bellsprout are very silent, shy moemon and rarely talk. However, they are incredibly attached to their masters, and usually hang close to them. They are very flexible and can bend their body in multiple ways. They secrete a special fluid from their mouths, and when the fluid mixes with their saliva it causes and aphrodisiac that causes anyone to drink or make contact with it to become aroused.

Moemon: Weepinbell

Moedex Number: 070

Species: Flycatcher Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Weepinbell consume mainly vegetables and meats.

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Weepinbell wear yellow dresses with green leaf sleeves, and have straight brown hair that reach down to their shoulders, and pink eyes.

Height: 5'06"

Weight: 104.1lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Rock, Grass

Weak Against: Psychic, Flying, Fire, Ice

Evolves into: Victreebel (Leaf Stone)

Evolves From: Bellsprout

Info: Weepinbell are very clingy moemon and are very attached to their masters. They spit powerful acids from their mouths, but when mixing those acids with their saliva, the acids become super-potent aphrodisiacs that can increase the arousal of anyone who consumes or comes into contact with them. However, overuse of those secretions can cause addiction to them.

Moemon: Victreebel

Moedex Number: 071

Species: Flycatcher Moemon

Type: Grass/Poison

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Victreebel consume mainly types of meats.

Ability: Chlorophyll

Appearance: Victreebel have green hair down their backs, and wear yellow dresses. They have red eyes and evil smiles, and have a vine mixed into their hair.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 121.1lbs

Cup Size: DD

Strong Against: Water, Ground, Rock, Grass

Weak Against: Psychic, Flying, Fire, Ice

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Weepinbell

Info: Victreebel are very sultry and seductive moemon, and are very clingy to their masters. They secrete a special fluid from their mouths that can cause anyone who smells it to become sexually aroused beyond control. In the wild, they utilize this fluid to attract prey closer to them, and if they are moemon, they will be abused sexually, and if they are not, they will be eaten.

Onto the next chapter, Tentacool!


	30. Tentacool to Tentacruel

Here's the Tentacool chapter, guys!

Chapter 30

072-073: Tentacool Evolution Family

Moemon: Tentacool

Moedex Number: 072

Species: Jellyfish Moemon

Type: Water/Poison

Scarcity: Common

Diet: Tentacool consume fish and other meats.

Ability: Clear Body/Liquid Ooze

Appearance: Tentacool wear blue dresses with two tentacles sticking out from under the dress, and have blue hair down to their necks with a red fringe in the center. They have shiny red eyes, and brown tights.

Height: 4'04"

Weight: 92.3lbs

Cup Size: A

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock, Grass

Weak Against: Psychic, Electric, Ground

Evolves into: Tentacruel (Lvl 30)

Evolves From: None

Info: Tentacool are very stoic, and very lazy. They enjoy being in water, and if they are in water for too long, they'll become lethargic. Their tentacles contain poisonous venom that can paralyze and poison anyone who touches them, but if they choose, they can cause them to excrete an aphrodisiac that can both paralyze the body and arouse it. They use this when swimming, when someone comes close.

Moemon: Tentacruel

Moedex Number: 073

Species: Jellyfish Moemon

Type: Water/Poison

Scarcity: Rare

Diet: Tentacruel consume fish and other meats.

Ability: Clear Body/Liquid Ooze

Appearance: Tentacruel wear blue dresses with brown tentacles sticking out from under it, over black tights. They have shining blue eyes, and blue hair down their backs with a red fringe.

Height: 5'02"

Weight: 101.4lbs

Cup Size: C

Strong Against: Fire, Ground, Rock, Grass

Weak Against: Psychic, Electric, Ground

Evolves into: None

Evolves From: Tentacool

Info: Tentacruel are very aggressive moemon that enjoy swimming. They are very sexually dominant, and enjoy shocking their masters with their tentacles, to stun them and allow them to have sex their way. They prey on unsuspecting moemon in the water, and use their tentacles to stun any moemon they see front of them when they are swimming. They are aggressive in battles, and enjoy them.

Well, that's the Tentacool chapter, next is the Geodude (or Geodudette) family.


End file.
